


Love Ban

by PiePa



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Jpop, Keyakizaka46
Genre: 1st work in keyakizaka46, F/F, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiePa/pseuds/PiePa
Summary: Short work on Shida's feelings for Risa





	Love Ban

The love ban rule.  
Why must it only appy to Japan, so much rules, it sickens me.  
I look at her and feel longing, yearning to feel her touch, her attention on me once more.  
I thought she felt the same but why is she so distant now, I want her but she doesn't want me.  
Rules have always made me sick. Thats why I would go against school uniform regulation when I was younger and travel alone.  
But now I find them repugnant, why would something so beautiful be prohibited and looked down upon?  
Risa? Come back to me, I'm not sorry for my affections but for some reason I know you feel the same.  
I may be considered a pervert under Japanese social strata once this comes out but I will never stop loving you, Risa Watanabe.


End file.
